scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Surprise Spooks
''Surprise Spooks ''is the 9th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang finally get to work on some monsters in Coolsville-but they are not minions of the Masked Figure (who doesn't appear at all, only at the very end). Who could these monsters be? Synopsis The gang find some new monsters that seem to be a surprise. At the cave, the gang try to salvage everything that survived the explosion. A lot actually did, but with some scratches and that. Everything that is still in good condition goes into the Mystery Machine, but even so some of the gang's favorite stuff was destroyed. The gang are really roaring to get this Masked Figure and then they see three figures approaching and hope it is not the Masked Figure and his minions come to finish them off, even though they want to get him. It's not, but it is still some monsters. These monsters are called the Surprise Spooks-one blue, one green and one red. They wanted Mystery Inc. back in town to surprise them-with monsters! The gang run and take off in the Mystery Machine, and the Surprise Spooks get out of their way, but this is really bad for the gang;they don't need another monster bothering them. The gang wonder who the Surprise Spooks were. A prime suspect is obviously their parents, wanting them to go solve more mysteries outside of Coolsville. But still, the gang must investigate first and get out of the Mystery Machine to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the place where Scooby found the scent, and follow it. Finally they arrive in an old abandoned warehouse, where they go inside. It turns out to be the Surprise Spooks' hideout and they run because the Surprise Spooks are there. The Surprise Spooks chase them all across town when Shaggy and Scooby run into a dead end. But the Surprise Spooks retreat due to unknown reasons-and drop a piece of paper which reads, as Scooby and Shaggy soon discover, "Mystery Inc. is back! Prepare surprise.". Shaggy and Scooby go to look for the others. The others also haven't found much, much less anything. Shaggy and Scooby come and give them the piece of paper. Fred decides to set a trap with Shaggy and Scooby as bait. The trap consists of three nets, a rope and Shaggy and Scooby. They lead the Surprise Spooks to the site and all three are captured and unmasked. It turns out to be Nedley Blake (Daphne's father, the blue spook), Skip Jones (Fred's father, the green spook) and Mrs. Dinkley (Velma's mother, red spook). They wanted to have a surprise for the gang when they came back, not drive them away. Shaggy asks about the Masked Figure, and it turns out he is not helping the parents. The Masked Figure is watching far above, and the episode ends with the gang going to the Coolsvillians and the Figure scampering away. Cast and Characters Villains *Surprise Spooks Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *In this episode it turns out that the Masked Figure is actually not a person who is helping the parents. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes